Grayson Gage (RLS CAW)
Kenneth Jones ''(born 24th November 1993 in Norwich, Norfolk) is an English professional wrestler currently without a settled promotion, most recently at UNION Wrestling, where he performed under the name '''Grayson Gage', where he was a former Brawl Champion. He appeared for PRIZE Wrestling League under the Gage gimmick. He is known for a number of appearances in small, UK-based promotions including BOW and FWK, where he was a two-time Prince Champion. Career: Early Career (2010-2016): Jones began his career at Best of British Wrestling in mid-2010, wrestling under his real name. He would often take part in the more hardcore matches the promotion would put on, usually mid-show to recharge the audience. Jones felt that this became something of a stigma, and sought in 2012 to change the prevailing opinion of him from hardcore one-shot to more of an all-rounder. It was for Fife Wrestling Kingdom and British Outlaw Wrestling that Jones achieved this, holding the Prince Championship in the former and going undefeated for a year from 2013-2014 in the latter. During this period he was renowned for putting on excellent, standard rules matches with the likes of British Samurai, Ted Nixby and Javid, more hardcore matches with names such as his trainer Ed West, Bane and both styles of match with long-time rival Tommy Risk (known later as Tyrone Riske in UNION Wrestling). Jones challenged twice for the FWK King Championship in 2015, against West and Davey Mac, before winning the Jacks Championships (FWK tag team equivalent) with Risk in 2016. They would hold the titles for three months before The Fahey Bros would take them on both Jones' and Risk's last appearance before signing with PWU/UNION Wrestling. PWU/UNION Wrestling (2016-''present''): Jones would debut immediately after signing for the then PWU-branded promotion in October 2016, under the name Grayson Gage, reigniting his indy-feud with the fellow newbie Tyrone Riske. The duos lauded hardcore style matches for the promotion, especially their encounter at Hardcore Brawl 2016, would lead to the creation of the Brawl Championship. The tourney to decide the first ever Brawl Champion saw both Gage and Riske progress to the final, and Riske won the belt in a fierce Ladder Match at PWU Capitol Punishment 2017. Gage would take some time off following this due to a knee issue, but return shortly before PWU Money In The Bank 2017 to once again challenge Riske. He would defeat Riske at the event, and win his first championship in the process. Despite defending the title as a face against the likes of Sinyster at European Invasion 2017, and British Samurai in a respectful yet bloody encounter on Union Unleashed, Gage would turn heel on BritSam and once again retain at The UNION Wrestling Classic 2017 in a Table Match. This would prove to be Gage's undoing, as he would underestimate perennial underachiever Matsuda at Open Challenge 2017 and lose the title. Gage would take a short Leave Of Absence following this to participate in the Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling Fight For MIGHT! Tournament: 5. Gage allowed his contract to run out in 2018, with Squared Circle Insider speculating that he had hoped to be more of a major name with the promotion considering his work rate and popularity.1 PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): Grayson Gage was a participant in the PRIZE June 2018 Special, facing off against Piranha in a Grudge Match after weeks of social media sniping between the two. Despite momentum and the crowd being behind the face, the heel Gage won the match after several attempts to remove the mask of his opponent allowed him to take advantage of his hesitance and reverse a dived attack from him into the Pressure Gage. The planned rematch, according to SCI, was planned for the second special in Hamburg, however a legal challenge from UNION Wrestling over the Grayson Gage gimmick seemingly scuppered these plans.2 In-Wrestling: Signatures: Engager '(''Corkscrew Neckbreaker) '''Diving Cannonball Senton Running Senton Splash (2010-2014) Finishers: Pressure Gage ''(Flatliner)'' Dragonrana (2010-2018) Nicknames: "Engaging" (Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling) The Brawl King Accomplishments: 1x FWK Prince Championship 1x FWK Jacks Championship (with Tommy Risk) 1x UNION Wrestling Brawl Championship Trivia: * Jones had to be talked into the idea of headlining what is essentially the "hardcore" division of UNION Wrestling. Being the face, at one point, of the secondary show of the promotion was apparently a "good incentive". * Jones is a huge video game fan, featuring an RPG Maker-style character rendition of himself on much of his merchandise. Even the name of his last gimmick, Grayson Gage, is based on "gg", "good game" in gamer-speak.3 * He's known to be unlucky when jumping from ladders, injuring his knee twice now in his short time with UW. This was a big part of booking him to lose the Brawl Championship, with his short LOA in Japan allowing him to continue wrestling without having to worsen his knee in hardcore matches. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # "Letting his contract run down", in reality, was just him being one of my favourites, and one that I would be loath to be without even in a new setting. # I originally intended his exit from UW, unlike Rafe Daniels, to be amicable. But I regretted using his Gage gimmick for PRIZE without considering using his real name under the "Engaging" gimmick he has in my Fire Pro universe... so this gives a logical reason to fall back on that. # That love of gaming, in truth, is my own. Category:CAWs